


(an illustration for) Z-Men

by dragonbabezee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood, Gen, X-Men AU - Freeform, Z-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbabezee/pseuds/dragonbabezee
Summary: This is an illustration for Super_Saiyanerd's story Z-Men, which is a Dragon Ball AU set in the world of the X-Men, part of the Vegebulocracy's Mini-Bang event!  I chose this story because I love the X-Men as well as Dragon Ball, and I chose this scene because it gave me the chance to indulge in some gore!  It's a trifle unfinished, but I ran out of time.  IF you want to know what the heck is going on in it, you'll just have to read the story.





	(an illustration for) Z-Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Super_Saiyanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Z-Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700363) by [Super_Saiyanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/pseuds/Super_Saiyanerd). 




End file.
